Fairy Tail Festival
by TheScarletHermit-RuaNightshade
Summary: Master Makarov and Mirajane Strauss put together a week of Fairy Tail festivities for Magnolia and beyond to enjoy! Includes pairings that are so far undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**Well Hi everybody! I thought it would be entertaining to create a Fairy Tail Festival to celebrate all things Fairy Tail! So anyway, I thought I'd try maybe something less serious to my previous Fairy Tail fanfics. **

**Will try to update once every week or two… Maybe even oftener if you're lucky! :D **

**So here it is! Enjoy **** x **

_Fairy Tail gets a request from Magnolia mayor. 'Business and tourism in Magnolia has become very poor, please help.' The guild members decide to put together a Fairy Tail Festival. _

Chapter 1 – The seven day festival

The members of Fairy Tail gathered around the request board.

"It's from the mayor!" said Erza with her scarlet hair covering her right eye as the left one eyed the new request on the request board.

"Why would the Mayor be sending Fairy Tail a request?" asked Lucy,

"Business and tourism in Magnolia has become very poor, please help. Surely the strongest guild in Fiore can do something?" Gray raised an eyebrow as he read the request aloud.

"Ooooo I'll be taking this job!" piped up Makarov.

"MASTER!?" everyone gaped and looked at Makarov.

"SEE YOU LATER BRATZ!" Makarov poked his tongue out at the kids in the guild and ran out the door with the request in his hand flying above his head.

"Did that just happen?" Natsu asked gobsmacked,

"Of cause it happened you numb skull fire farting hot head." said Gray coolly,

"What did you say you icy cold-hearted stripper of a pervert!?" Natsu yelled in Gray's face,

"At least I'm not a frigit thick head with a blue cat for a girlfriend!" Gray laughed,

"HAPPY'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! AND AT LEAST I'M NOT AN ICE MAGE WHO MELTS AT THE SIGHT OF MY TEACHER STRIPPING!" laughed Natsu pointing a finger at Gray and practically rolling on the floor laughing.

"I really don't think it was that funny Natsu?" Lucy sweat dropped,

"I'M AN ICE MAGE! I DON'T MELT IDIOT!" Gray yelled in retort to the ROFLing Natsu,

"IT WAS A PUN! YOU'RE THE IDIOT!" yelled Natsu,

"Natsu knows what a pun is?" Lucy directed at Erza,

"You learn something new every day!" laughed Erza,

"Oh my Mavis! The flame brain knows a fancy language technique!" Gray sarcastically gaped and Natsu launched himself onto Gray.

**Gratsu moment? **

Fists flew everywhere and Lucy and Erza observed the idiots in brawl.

o0o

Makarov burst into the mayor's office.

"M-M-Master Makarov!?" stuttered the startled Mayor.

"I accept your request!" Makarov explained happily,

"O-Oh that's g-great! What did you have in mind?" asked the Mayor,

"Well…." Makarov began.

o0o

The next day at the guild, Master Makarov bounced up onto the stage and cleared his throat.

"AHEM! BRATZ!" yelled a vein popping Titan from the stage,

The Fairy Tail mages turned their heads to Makarov instantly.

"I am about to announce something, VERY, important!" yelled Makarov,

Everyone gave their full attention to the master.

"Next month, everyone in Fairy Tail under 30 will be participating in hosting….. Reedus, drum roll if you please?" Makarov requested,

"Oui!" Reedus drum rolled on his massive titan belly,

"OUR ANNUAL FAIRY TAIL FESTIVAL!" announced Makarov who was ecstatic.

"That's a great idea Master!" smiled Mirajane,

"A Fairy Tail Festival?" questioned Erza.

"Reedus, your light pen if you will?" asked Mirajane who stood alongside the Master.

"Oui!" Reedus handed his pen to Mirajane.

Mirajane drew up a table a table with:

Day 1-

Day 2-

Day 3-

Day 4-

Day 5-

Day 6-

Day 7-

in front of the entire guild. Everyone looked at each other with puzzled, confused and even scared looks.

"A seven day festival?" asked Natsu,

"NO SHIT blasted fire brained nimrod!" tormented Gray,

"WASN'T ASKING YOU sadistic ice cream tub!" back-chatted Natsu,

Lucy sweat dropped, "And here they go again…" she sighed,

Erza approached the brawling idiots peacefully and punched both of them hard in the face in one swift motion.

"Continue Master," she said smiling slightly,

**I'VE NEVER NOTICED ERZA SMILE BIG! **

"Day 1- Introductory ceremony

Day 2- Team battles

Day 3- Miss Fairy Tail and Mr Fairy Tail contests

Day 4- Versus rounds

Day 5- Fairy Tail fundraiser

Day 6- Battle of the bands

Day 7- Fairy Tail Festival closing ceremony!" Makarov finished announcing as Mira wrote down the itinerary.

"Mr Fairy Tail?" Cana coughed and choked on a beer and starting pounding the floor in hysterics,

"Ummm Cana?" Lucy raised two eyebrows at her friend.

"This sounds like it will be interesting!" smirked Erza,

"AAAAAAANNNNNNNNND we will be inviting all of Magnolia and the other guilds to come see!" grinned Makarov.

"HUH!?" everyone was shocked and gaped at the Master in disbelief,

Lucy giggled, _(Lucy's imagination) Gray and Natsu posing in front of a camera for photos showing off their biceps and abs for the weekly sorcerer and then Lyon and Sting walking in and laughing at them. _

**Tehe XD can actually picture that…. **

o0o

Under threat of the punishment, it was compulsory for all Fairy Tail members under 30 to participate in the Fairy Tail Festival. And so Fairy Tail made their preparations for the festival. The Mayor gave them permission to use old farm house guild as the battle grounds and hold the other events in Magnolia park, but anything Fairy Tail destroys other than the old guild hall has to be paid for. The Master also told the guild members every now and then, he'd be hosting some….. 'Surprise'….. events….

But before Fairy Tail made their preparations they thought some training might come in handy in the events to come…

**Hermit: Be scared Fairy Tail!**

**Lucy: Why?**

**Hermit: Because Mira was helping Makarov plan this… **

**Erza: Sooo?**

**Hermit: So we all know where this is going… D: …. :D **

**Gray: There isn't much worse he can do to us…. Mr Fairy Tail contest!? That's so shameful.**

**Gajeel: You're already a stripper and you have shame? **

**Hermit: See Gray, you can't talk. **

**Gray: Shut up. **

**Hermit: NO, BITE ME!**

**Gray: Okay but you better taste good... **

**Hermit: YOU'RE AS SCARY AS JUVIA! **

**Gray: *No comment* **

**Natsu: AHAHAHA GRAY, YOU JUST GOT BUUUUURNED! **

**Gray: SHUT UP! YOU GECKO OF A DRAGON! **

**Natsu: NO YOU SHUT UP GRAY!...Gecko of a dragon? **

**Hermit: Zancrow compared you to a gecko back on Tenrou Island…. **

**Gray: See, YOU'RE A GECKO! **

**Natsu: YOU WANT ME TO GIVE YOU A REAL BURN GRAY!**

**Hermit: I think I'm gonna go now guys…. **

**Next chapter will either be Day 1 or the stories of the training trips of some of our favourite Fairy Tail members! **

**I know some characters are a little OOC, but honestly, I was just planning on having some fun with this fic, **

**Please review/favourite/follow :D **

**Cheers! **

**~Hermit **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – 3 weeks training

"I think this calls for a training trip," said Erza to team Natsu,

"Training trip, training trip, training trip!" chanted Bickslow's baby's,

"Can you count in the Thunder God Tribe?" asked Freed,

"Absolutely!" Erza smiled,

"You wouldn't mind us coming along to Erza?" asked Lisanna gesturing to Elfman, Mira and Cana,

"Of course not." said Erza,

"Count as in!" smiled Levy,

"LLLLEEEVVVYY is so smart!" Jet and Droy drooled at her,

"Can Juvia come to?" she smiled timidly,

"Yes Juvia, I'd like another round with you to justify that fight in the S-class exams, now that I know what you can do." said Erza,

Juvia shivered and hid behind her Gray-sama holding him in front of her as a shield.

"Juvia's scared!" she whined,

"JUVIA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Gray yelled,

"KOWAI!" Juvia whimpered,

"It's because you're scared of me!" Erza sobbed,

"Looks like Juvia hit a nerve!" Levy laughed to Lucy,

"AYE SIR!" popped up Happy,

"GRAY FIGHT ME!" yelled Natsu,

"COME AT ME BRO!" yelled Gray,

"KYAAAA!" shrieked Juvia as she got caught up in the brawl,

"YOU KNOCKED OVER MY CAKE!" screamed Erza,

"NATSU LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS!" screamed Lucy,

(Natsu hid behind Lucy in the same way Gray hid behind Juvia).

"I guess I'll have to come to stop this mess." grunted Gajeel,

"Gajeel, DO SOMETHING NOW!" yelled Levy,

"CALM IT SHRIMP, I AIN'T DOIN' ANYTHING!" yelled Gajeel,

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO STOP THIS?! LU-CHAN AND JUVIA GOT WRAPPED UP IN THIS!" yelled Levy,

Mira stood by shaking her head.

"Do I need to step in?"

Juvia, Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Erza shuddered.

"Didn't think so," she mused,

"Mira-nee that was AWESOME! Teach me sometime on our training trip?" asked Lisanna eagerly,

"Sure Lisanna! I'll bring out your inner demon!" Mira smiled tapping Lisanna on the nose affectionately.

"Kowai…. Two Miras!?"

**Now that's a scary thought. **

"Let's go now then!" said Erza with her several bags stacked on top of each other on a wagon ready to go.

"Wait for us Erza! We're coming to!" smiled Laki gesturing to Max and Kinana,

"We are going to Zalfari Island!"

…..

…..

…..

*Time skip to when they reached their training destination!*

"Today we shall divide up into pairs to train!" announced Erza,

"You will be training with your specified partner for a week!" she continued,

"And what will we do after that!?" asked Natsu,

"Haven't thought that far yet!" Erza scowled,

"Yes the Great Erza!" Natsu squeaked shying away.

"The pairings for training will be drawn out of a hat!" announced Mira,

There were numerous screams, "GAAAAAHHHH"s, "OOOOO"s, and "OHMYMAVIS!"s.

**MIRA RIGGID THIS BITCHEZ! **

…**. actually she didn't…. Hermit actually literally drew the names out of a hat in pairs. I legit, only swapped to people for entertainment and writing purposes only P.S Exceeds and dragon slayers come as a package deal. **

"Could I please borrow your hat, Juvia-chan?" asked Mira,

"O-okay," Juvia answered timidly giving the demon her hat thingy.

Mira put the names of the Thunder God tribe, Strauss siblings + Cana, Team Natsu, Shadow Gear, and the former Phantoms into Juvia's hat.

"Please let Juvia be with Gray-sama!" Juvia pleaded with her eyes squinted closed and her hands together in a prayer.

Gray rolled his eyes. _Sheesh that girl. _

"Juvia and Gray!"

"Wendy and Levy!"

"Droy and Lisanna!"

"Elfman and Lucy!"

"Jet and Gajeel!"

"Erza and Mira!"

"Freed and Evergreen!"

"Natsu and Bickslow!"

"Cana and Laxus!"

"Max and Laki!"

"Kinana will be joining Erza and Myself!"

"THE HAT HAS SPOKEN!"

Juvia ran up and hugged Gray suffocatingly, Wendy and Levy bumped knuckles with a giggle, Droy and Lisanna shared a friendly smile, Elfman and Lucy did the same, Jet and Gajeel scowled at each other, Erza and Mira shot each other challenging smirks, Freed and Evergreen nodded, Natsu and Bickslow looked at each other, Cana and Laxus looked each other's way unsure of whether to be happy or angry about this, Max and Laki hissed a "Yes!" and high fived, and Kinana smiled pleasantly at Mira as usual.

**Juvia and Gray training! **

"Yes OKAY Juvia, I am happy to partner you to, NOW GET OFF OF ME PLEASE!" he begged,

"Of course! Anything for Juvia's Gray-sama!"

Juvia jumped off of him real quick.

"So where do you want to train?" Gray asked,

"How about the beach!" Juvia smiled with hearts in her eyes.

*Juvia's imagination*

_Juvia and Gray are strolling on warm sand happily side by side. The sun is setting and it's the perfect most cliché scene in every predictable movie you have ever seen. Gray grabs Juvia's hands, "I know I said I didn't love you before! But as much as I denied my love for you, you always had a special place in my heart. Juvia I lo-"_

"JUVIA! Don't space out in a day dream on me, let's go!" said Gray grabbing her by the wrist and practically dragging her to the beach.

"But Gray-sama! I need my bathing suit!" she whined with a blush,

"ARRRGG JUST GO IN YOUR UNDERWEAR!" he growled frustrated with her already,

"Gray-sama is so bold!" Juvia shrieked red faced,

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" he yelled alarmed.

**Sorry I made Gray yell a lot! **

**Wendy and Levy training!**

"Where shall we go Levy-san?" asked Wendy,

"Hmmmm… Say, another island far far away from all these crazy people sounds good doesn't it?" Levy laughed looking at the Fairy Tail idiots they were surrounded with,

Wendy laughed to, "Actually, if we row out a little bit off the shore, there is a smaller island not too far away?" suggested Wendy,

"That's a great idea Wendy! Let's go!" Levy piped up,

"Okay let's go!" Wendy cheered in agreement and the two bluenettes ran off to the resort to get their bathing suits.

**Droy and Lisanna! **

"Come on Droy, let's train in the mountains!" said Lisanna pointing the island's tropical mountains,

Droy didn't even respond because Lisanna had already sped off toward the mountains at a quick pace,

"Try to keep up!" she chuckled tossing her hair back and smiling at him sort of flirtatiously,

"Okay!" smiled Droy with hearts in his eyes,

From running behind her he had a perfect view of her ass, and from beside her he had a perfect view of her bouncing breasts, her beauty certainly compared her to Mirajane. Droy was driven by pervertedness to actually train and RUN.

**Oh My Mavis, if this is really happening, the apocalypse must be upon us! **

**Elfman and Lucy training! **

"We should somewhere surrounded my lots of trees and nature…" said Lucy,

"Tropical jungle is MAN!"

And with that, Elfman dragged Lucy off into the tropical jungle.

"I can walk myself you know!" she screamed,

"Walking by one's self is MAN!"

"How am I going to make it through this day!?" she whined,

"It's not MAN to complain."

"I'M NOT A MAN!"

**Jet and Gajeel training!**

The two scowled at each other and went their own ways. It was probably better this way. A fight between them may have destroyed half the island just because Gajeel was in it.

**Erza and Mira training!**

"It's been a while since we've fought, Erza!"

"Indeed, Mirajane."

"But, I think perhaps we shan't battle today, I think we'd do a pretty good job of wiping out the island." 

"I agree. Besides, I didn't tell everyone that later on we'd be battling each other in a fight of raw strength." Erza chuckled evilly,

"I like that idea Erza, but have you ever thought of Wendy and Levy in a battle of raw strength…. Even Lisanna and Lucy!" giggled Mirajane,

"Lucy is with Elfman Mira, I'm sure _she _will be fine. I wouldn't be surprised if she came back as a, MAN!" laughed Erza.

"Kinana, I'll teach you a thing or two this week, okay?" smiled Mira,

"Yes!" smiled Kinana,

It was funny how Erza and Mira two get along so well after starting out as the biggest rivals!

**Freed and Evergreen training! **

"Let's go train by the lagoon?" suggested Evergreen,

"Sure." answered Freed,

And the two went off without a fuss.

**Natsu and Bickslow training! **

"Natsu, it's been a while." said Bickslow,

"Yeah… Let's go train!" exclaimed Natsu,

"Let's go somewhere far away from residential or valuable areas." said Bickslow,

"Why!?" demanded Natsu,

"You're a disaster." said Bickslow,

"Disaster, disaster, disaster!" chanted his baby's.

Natsu set Bickslow's babies on fire and pouted.

"I'M NOT A DISASTER!"

"That was rude."

"RUDE. RUDE. RUDE!"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON FIRE!?"

"They are the souls, not the dolls themselves. Idiot."

"Wanna fight me!?"

"Figure eyes!"

"Oh shit…."

**Cana and Laxus training!**

"Let's go to a bar!" yelled Cana raising her wine barrel above her head.

"No." said Laxus,

"BUT I WANNA GO TO A BAR!" she screamed,

Laxus walked over to her and hoisted her over his shoulder. Cana pounded his back with her fists and kicked her legs around, but no avail. Laxus smirked. This was going to be fun….

**Max and Laki training! **

"Let's get going Max!" smiled Laki,

"Sure, where are we headed?" he asked,

"A dungeon somewhere!" she grinned,

"I swear you are a sadist…" Max muttered,

"SO WHAT IF I AM?" she glared,

"Forget I said anything…" he defended,

"Actually there is a side vent to the core of the now inactive volcano if you wanna go there?" suggested Laki,

"Suuuuuuuuure." Max winced,

"Let's go."

Laki grabbed his collar and dragged him off with a yank.

This was going to be a very interesting training week!

**So I really wanna get to the actual festival, but I also want to write about their training trip! So I'm sorry if there is too much of the training trip than the actual festival but I want to put in some little pairing moments :3 Sorry if you hate characters being ooc but I did it on purpose and took their characteristics to the extreme. **

**Hope you liked it **

**Please review **

**I'll try to update soon **

**SAYONARA! **

**~Hermit! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Training continued

**Gray and Juvia training! **

Gray had eventually dragged Juvia onto the beach.

"The sea's gotta be right up your alley right?" said Gray,

"Yes, Gray-sama!" replied Juvia confidently,

"Then let's battle, we never really finished our battle from all that long ago." he challenged,

"As long as Gray-sama doesn't hold back!"

"Right back at you!"

The two put a distance between themselves and then charged. Juvia's attacks were frozen by Gray's ice magic and Gray's attacks went straight through Juvia. They went around in circles for ages. By the end of that particular day the two had agreed and shaken hands on a draw.

"Juvia, are you going to let go off my hand?" he asked,

"Never!"

"Again, really!?" he groaned,

"Yes!"

"Kowaii!"

"Gray-sama, come for a swim!"

"I thought you said you needed a bathing suit?" asked Gray,

"Gray-sama said Juvia could just swim in her underwear,"

"Well that's true. Besides, I don't swim in anything most of the time."

Juvia passes out already.

"Really?" Gray rolls his eyes and picks Juvia up.

He carries her back to her resort room and dumps her on the bed. On her bedside he notices a chibi plushy doll of himself, not knowing whether to be flattered or creeped out. Most probably creeped out.

**Wendy and Levy training! **

The two girls played around in the tropical waters of the island together happily,

"I like this kind of training Levy-san!" said Wendy,

"It's not exactly training Wendy!" pointed out Charla in her mothering tone,

"Don't be such a spoil sport Charla!" pouted Levy cutely,

"You're lucky your cute." said Charla,

"So Erza tipped me off about us having battles at the end with special rules before we go home," said Wendy to Levy,

"Really?" Levy blinked edging closer in curiosity,

"She said so we weren't disadvantaged she'd give as a hint…. She said, the special rules are battles of… something uncooked and something that is both physical and mental." said Wendy,

"AHHHH! A riddle! I love riddles! Help me think about it Wendy-chan! Something uncooked and something both physical and mental!"

**Droy and Lisanna training! **

"Lisanna-san, I'm tired!" puffed Droy,

"We can stop running soon, I wanna skinny dip in the spring that's just a little further!" said Lisanna lying cleverly,

"Okay!" said Droy with hearts in his eyes,

He's probably imagining her naked.

Half an hour later….

"I thought you said a _little_ further!?" cried out Droy,

"I lied." smiled Lisanna sweetly.

"Spawn of the demon!"

"EXCUSE ME!? IT'S _SISTER _OF THE DEMON!"

"GOMENASAI!"

**Elfman and Lucy training! **

"Push-ups are MAN!"

"I'm dying!" exclaimed Lucy,

"Dying isn't MAN either!"

"No SHIT!"

"Swearing isn't MAN!"

"AARRRGGG!"

"CRUNCHES ARE MAN!"

"You're kidding me."

"Kidding isn't-"

"Shut up!"

"MAN!"

**Mira, Erza and Kinana training!**

Mira was teaching Kinana take-over whilst Erza spectated cleaning her swords.

"I can't wait for the raw strength battles at the end of the week!" said Erza,

"I don't have to participate do I?" asked Kinana,

"Luckily there are odd numbers, so you can just spectate." said Mira,

"Thank goodness!" sighed Kinana,

"We have to fit in some matchmaking into our schedule!" piped up Mira.

**Natsu and Bickslow training! **

Bickslow and his baby's surrounded Natsu striking from every direction. Natsu dodged deftly the oncoming attacks.

"You're getting good at this Natsu!" praised Bickslow,

"My dragon senses are superior to your figure eyes! You can't stop me whether I can see you or not Bickslow!"

"You're all talk! Only defending, but not attacking!"

**Cana and Laxus training! **

They arrived at a clearing.

"And now we train." said Laxus.

"Come at me bro!" coaxed Cana.

"What was in that hipflask!?" demanded Laxus.

"Something extraaaa strong!" slurred Cana.

Laxus shook his head only to have Cana charging at him. Laxus braced himself for the comparatively smaller woman's impact.

Then Cana crash tackled him to the ground.

In a hug?

"Do you wanna get off of me?" asked Laxus.

*No reply*

"Seriously!? You are sleeping!" he groaned.

Laxus removed the hipflask of alcohol from her pocket and sighed. He chugged down the remainder of the alcohol and his eyes widened.

"That shit is strong!" he exclaimed.

"I know right!" added Cana giddily.

"I thought you were asleep!?" Laxus questioned.

"I AM." said Cana.

"Oh ok." he replied closing his own eyes with brunette still on top of him.

**Max and Laki training! **

"Hey Max, are you a masochist?" asked Laki.

"NO. Why would you even ask that?" barked Max.

"Because I'm a sadist and I'm gonna kick your arse!" Laki laughed.

"You wanna bet on that?" asked Max.

"3000 Jewel and slave for a day!" announced Laki.

"Deal." confirmed Max.

The two charged at each other.

"WOOD-MAKE, DAM OF SHY LOVE!"

"SAND BLAST!"

"THE DISTANCE BETWEEN TWO IS FOREVER!"

"SAND TRAP!"

"VIOLENT APPROACH!"

"SAND SLASH!"

"HEART'S SENSE OF DISTANCE!"

"SAND REBELLION!"

"FACE PUUUUNCH!"

"WHA?"

"You have a nosebleed."

"Maybe that's because your breasts are in my face?"

"Oops, when did that happen?"

"The same time you punched me in the face with so much force you landed on top of me?"

"So is the nosebleed from the punch or-"

"Probably both."

The two mages ended up heartily laughing at each other. Laki got off Max and offered him a hand up. Max accepted the hand and threw Laki across the volcanic room.

"Ugh!"

"This ain't over yet!" Max chortled.

"I'VE HAD IT!

THORNS OF THE TORTUROUS MAIDEN IN LOVE!"

Masses of giant thorns rose up in every direction and Max dodged desperately in fear.

"Are you trying to kill me!?" demanded Max.

"Wood-make, SWORD!"

Laki swiftly pointed her wooden sword to Max's throat.

"Do you surrender?" she demanded.

"You crazy bitch…" muttered Max.

"I'll take that as a yes." she scowled.

"Don't act so grumpy it's not like you just lost!" he retorted.

"True true!" she cooed.

**Sozza for the short chapter, the next one shall be along eventually depending on reviews and stuff like that, cause reviews are encouraging! :D **

**I'd like to thank ValinNight for reviewing **** you were the encouragement to finally finish and post this chapter. As for pairings there will probably be a bit of everything because Fairy Tail is FULL of awesome ships! Although probably some NaLu sorry! anyways thanks and hope you continue your support of this story? **

**Cheers my readers! **

**~Herrrrrrrrmit! **


End file.
